The present invention relates to an eyeglass assembly program and particularly to an assembly that permits the interchanging of frame pieces to easily allow the alteration of the appearance of a pair of eyeglasses.
High fashion eyeglasses and prescription optical wear have been marketed that utilize a variety of shapes for the lens holding frames. This fashion and optical eyewear is expensive; and thus the cost of owning a number of pairs in various shapes and colors often becomes prohibitive.
It is therefore desirable to provide a pair of fashion eyeglasses or optical wear that will have interchangeable frame members so that a number of shapes and/or colors may be combined to provide a unique appearance. It is also desirable to have the interchangeable frame members connected in such a manner that the connector or pivot point is not visible and thus does not detract from the aesthetics of the eyeglasses.